


Midnight Somewhere

by sperrywink



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Kissing, Multi, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Barry and the core Star Labs team celebrate New Year's Eve, and Barry reflects on his friends and what they mean to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



Barry watched his friends laugh together as they decorated the lab with Christmas lights even though it was New Year’s Eve, and he thought of all they meant to him. Cisco often saved the day with nifty toys to help him get faster, but it was Caitlin who he depended on for support and caring. He wouldn’t be alive without Cisco, sure, but without Caitlin, he didn’t think he’d be the same Barry. He’d be harder and more rigid. With Caitlin at his back grounding him, he would never go evil or power-hungry like Zoom and Eobard Thawne.

He smiled softly at her when she looked over checking in with him. She was always doing little things like that. Just checking with him that he was okay and having fun and healthy. It made him feel loved, and reinforced that he was not just a tool to Caitlin. He was a person who mattered. Cisco sometimes forgot in his flights of technological fancy, but Caitlin never did.

Times Square was being broadcast on one of the larger monitors, and as the Christmas lights flickered on with a cheer from both Cisco and Barry, the countdown to midnight on the East Coast started on the screen. Cisco started chanting down the numbers first, and then Barry joined in at twenty, and finally so did Caitlin at ten. They were yelling the numbers by the time they got to the final five, and everyone was grinning broadly. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t midnight where they were, just that it was midnight somewhere.

As the ball hit the bottom, they all yelled, “One!” 

Cisco said, “All right, who’s first for my New Year’s kiss?”

Still feeling ebullient at being with his friends, Barry stepped forward and laid a smacking kiss on Cisco’s mouth. Cisco ruined it by laughing in the middle, but then so was Barry, so maybe it wasn’t him that ruined it after all.

Caitlin laid a sweet kiss on Cisco’s mouth next, and then Barry and Caitlin looked at each other. She beamed at him, like she had when they were singing karaoke that one time, and Barry, feeling brave, swept her into a dip like an old-fashioned heroine, and kissed her.

It started out as friendly as the kiss he had given Cisco, but it quickly morphed into something passionate and heat-filled. Caitlin felt so right in his arms, it was like a lightbulb went off in Barry’s head. He had had “AHA” moments as a scientist, but this was new for his personal life.

He slowly righted her, and they stood there staring at each other with wonder. 

Breaking the moment, Cisco said, “Is it just me or was that an awesome kiss? And, let me just say, I totally saw it coming.”

Barry and Caitlin looked at Cisco, and he nodded. “Really, the UST has been unbearable, guys. Glad you caught a clue.”

A faint blush sufficed Caitlin’s cheeks, and Barry touched one gently. He said, “Well, if _Cisco_ saw it coming, I guess it must be right.”

Caitlin giggled the way he wanted, and she peeked a glance at him through her eyelashes. It was totally adorable. And then shocking him to his core, Caitlin dipped him and kissed the hell out of him, while Cisco whooped in the background. This time the kiss between them was full of giggles and laughter, and Barry ended up on the floor, but it was worth it.

Barry beamed up at her, as Caitlin started apologizing and trying to help him off the floor, but Barry instead tugged her down where he was. She laughed, but ended up curled on the floor with him. Barry whispered, “Is this okay?”

“Yes, Barry, this is more than okay.”

Cisco interjected, “Well if the whispering is going to start, I’m heading off. There are still kisses that will happen at actual midnight for me out there. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t, kids.”

As he headed for the door, Barry yelled, “No promises,” making Caitlin laugh loudly. This coming year was going to be great, Barry could tell already.


End file.
